


I Thee Wed

by Hellyjellybean



Series: Romantic Comedy AUs [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a wedding guest, Besotted Rey, Bossy Flower Girl, Bossy Flower Girl who represents all the reylos, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, GingerRose Wedding, Happy Ending, Humour, Kissing, Listened to Bruno Mars Marry You on repeat while writing this, Love, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Meet-Cute, Modern Setting, One Shot, Rey is a wedding planner, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Prompt, Romantic Ben, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sentimental, Short & Sweet, So sweet I couldnt resist, Sweet, Sweet Ben, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, happy ever after, references to children, rom com, romantic, so fluffy you might die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is a Reylo Prompt I could not resist.The prompt was:Rey is a wedding planner and on the wedding day she finds out that the young flower girl and the ring bearer are very stressed about their role in the wedding. Rey offers to walk them through it by pretending to be the bride so they could practice at the altar. They search for a fake groom amongst the wedding guests and find Ben. He agrees to help. Bonus points for funny/hot/adorable fake vows and kids demand they kiss at the end.Spoiler: I got all the bonus points. Enjoy!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, But only a little GingerRose, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Romantic Comedy AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715329
Comments: 87
Kudos: 441
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	I Thee Wed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissAvery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAvery/gifts).



Rey sat down on the stone steps leading up to the small village church. She nudged herself closer to the sobbing flower girl.

‘What’s wrong?’ she asked gently leaning towards the child. 

‘I-I- don’t want to get it all wrong,’ the little one answered.

Rey smiled. ‘Oh, sweetheart. You won’t get it wrong. We went through this remember? Everything is going to be just fine.’ 

The little girl looked up at Rey with red rimmed, worried eyes. 

‘Missus Rey?’ Rey turned around and saw the young ring bearer standing behind her looking very guilty. 

‘Mama said I had to come and talk to you because I… I can’t remember what I’m supposed to do.’ 

Rey suppressed a sigh. Why was she planning this wedding for free again? Oh yes, because the bride was her best friend in the whole world and she loved her very dearly. 

‘Okay,’ Rey said standing up and offering a hand to each of the children. ‘We have some time before the ceremony. Let’s go through this one more time.’ 

The children beamed up at her. They entered the church and Rey placed the little flower girl at the start of the aisle. 

‘Now all you have to do is walk down the aisle, and throw the petals out of your basket as you take each step.’

The little girl nodded seriously. 

‘Let’s walk together shall we?’ Rey said. ‘But this time, we’ll just pretend to throw the petals. We have to save them for when the bride arrives.’ 

Rey walked hand in hand down the aisle with the little girl with the ring bearer following closely behind. Some of the guests were already seated and Rey looked around at them as they walked. She recognised some of them as Rose’s friends and family. There were others she didn’t recognise which she assumed were Armitage’s guests. Then she noticed a very large man sitting with Poe watching her intently. 

Well hello, tall, dark and sexy… 

Their eyes met and she felt a spark run through her body. She looked away quickly but could still feel his eyes on her as she walked to the end of the aisle. 

Who was that? And how could she get an introduction? 

***********

  
‘Who is that?’ Ben asked Poe. He nodded in Rey’s direction. Poe looked up from his phone.

‘Oh, that’s just Rey. She’s Rose’s best friend. She’s a wedding planner but she’s waving her fee for this one.’ 

Ben nodded. His eyes ran over Rey’s back as she talked to the young flower girl. He had to admit her ass looked really good in that tight fitting green pencil dress.

‘You’re drooling, man,’ Poe taunted.

‘Fuck off,’ Ben growled.

Poe looked shocked.

‘Dude! House of God! Watch the language!’ he hissed. 

Ben rolled his eyes. He watched Rey bend over to take the little girls hands in hers. As his eyes swept over her shapely curves once more, he hoped a situation would arise where he could become better acquainted with Rey. 

**********

  
‘How do you feel now?’ Rey asked her tiny charge. The little girl smiled up at Rey.

‘I think I can do it.’ 

‘Excellent!’ 

‘But I still don’t know what to do!’ The ring bearer whined.

‘Okay, well, you just stand here,’ she positioned the little boy on the right spot. ‘And when the vicar asks for the rings you hold up your little pillow.’

‘Then what happens?’ The flower girl asked, cocking her head to the side. 

‘The bride and groom will take the rings and place them on each other’s fingers.’ 

Rey picked up the groom's wedding ring. 

‘You need a gwoom!’ The little girl shouted.

Rey laughed. ‘I don’t think we need to go that far… hey! come back!’ 

The little girl had run off down the aisle and was looking around at the possible groom options. Rey watched in horror as the girl locked eyes with the very large, very handsome man who had been gazing at her earlier. 

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. 

The little girl slipped down the row to where Poe and the man were seated. She said something and the man leaned forward to hear her. He looked up and caught Rey’s eye for a moment, then his focus returned to the little girl. He nodded once and took her hand. The mini matchmaker led the man straight back to stunned Rey. 

‘There!’ She announced triumphantly. ‘Here is a gwoom for you.’ 

Rey blushed furiously. The man looked amused. 

‘I’m so sorry about this,’ Rey said.

‘That’s okay, I’m happy to help,’ he replied. Which was very nice of him. She couldn’t get over how deep his voice was. It made her feel all tingly. 

‘Well maybe we should know each other's names before we’re joined in holy matrimony!’ Rey babbled. She winced at her own awkwardness. 

Shut up you idiot! 

The man offered her a crooked smile that made her knees go weak.

‘I’m Ben,’ he said holding out his hand.

‘Rey,’ she replied, reaching forward to take his hand. 

Another spark passed through her as their fingers met. Did he feel it too? 

The flower girl broke their hands apart and looked up at them both angrily.

‘Not yet!’ she shouted. 

Rey pressed her lips together to keep from laughing as she apologised to their little dictator. 

‘We need to start from the beginning,’ the little girl ordered. ‘You stand here,’ she told Ben, who saluted at her making Rey laugh, ‘and you stand here,’ the flower girl told the ring bearer. The little boy froze in place. 

‘And you come with me,’ the little girl said with a grin holding out her hand to Rey. Rey allowed herself to be led back to the start of the aisle. 

‘Okay, do you remember what you need to do?’ Rey asked. The little girl nodded. ‘Off you go then, but remember don’t throw the petals yet, just pretend for now.’ 

The little girl skipped down the aisle and Rey followed shortly afterwards, suppressing a giggle at how surreal the whole situation was. Ben was looking at her in such a way that she could almost pretend he was a loving groom waiting at the altar for his beloved bride. God, she needed to get it together, she was in real danger of swooning. When she reached the others she gave the little girl a double thumbs up. 

Rey stood in front of Ben who looked at her expectantly. Did he have to look so good in that tux? It really wasn’t fair. She was probably a sweaty mess from running around setting up. Suddenly her mouth went dry and she forgot what she was going to say. 

‘So, this would be the part where the vicar will say, dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony,’ Ben explained. Rey looked at him gratefully.

‘Yes,’ she said. ‘And then the bride and groom will say their vows…’

‘Say your vows then,’ said the little flower girl.

Rey blinked at her.

‘Well we can just pretend we already said them, hmmm?’ Rey offered.

‘No. I want you to say them now,’ said the increasingly infuriating little bossy boots.

Rey gritted her teeth and looked apologetically at Ben. Luckily, he just seemed to be amused by the whole situation. He shrugged at her. 

‘Fine,’ Rey said. 

Rey looked at Ben and swallowed hard. She could do this, she had heard a million different variations of the traditional wedding vows. She just had to pluck a few from her memory. Piece of cake. 

She tried to imagine that she wanted to spend a lifetime with the man in front of her. It wasn’t too hard a stretch. He was very tempting in his tux with his swept back, shoulder length black hair and gentle, intelligent eyes, she bet he smelt amazing… 

The flower girl cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her chest bringing Rey back to reality.

‘Ahhh, yes. Vows... okay. Ben… is it Benjamin or Ben?’ 

‘I prefer Ben, but you may call me either.’ 

‘Why was that so hot? Oh yeah, because this guy was a walking orgasm. What was she doing again? Oh yeah, vows… 

Suddenly, everything she wanted to say was right there on the tip of her tongue, almost as if some unknown entity had placed the words right into her head.

‘Ben, you… you are my whole world. I can’t imagine living without you. Every event in my life has been made that much better because you were there with me. You’re always in my corner, spurring me on. You’re my best friend, my soulmate, my unwavering counterpart. I am so incredibly lucky that I get to spend my whole life with you.’ 

Where had that come from? The words had sounded so heartfelt coming out of her mouth. 

Someone clapped in the front row. Rey looked over and saw Poe wiping a fake tear from his eye.

‘Rey, that was so damn beautiful,’ he gushed. Rey rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Ben snorted. 

‘Now you go,’ the little flower girl turned wedding planner told Ben. Ben nodded and turned to face Rey.

‘Rey, from the first time I met you… well, it’s been an adventure. Nothing about our relationship has been… conventional, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Everytime I look at you, it’s like my eyes are seeing your beauty for the very first time and I’m utterly captivated each and every time. You already own my body and my soul but today I give you heart. To keep from this day forth. It was already yours of course, but today we make it official.’ 

Rey’s mouth fell open. She didn’t know what to say. This guy was a pro. Had he just thought those up on the spot? Was he a wedding planner too? Did he really think she was beautiful? Was he truly captivated by her? Did he understand the laws surrounding verbal contracts? She had so many questions… 

Her mind starting humming ‘here comes the bride’ and a thousand images of wedding dresses she had seen in glossy wedding magazines clouded her vision. 

‘Geez Ben, will you marry me?’ Poe called out from the pews and Rey shook the thoughts away. 

‘Shut up Poe,’ Ben called back. The children laughed and Rey smiled. She forced herself to stay in the moment. 

‘And then the vicar will ask for the rings,’ Rey explained. The little boy thrust out his chest and held the pillow up high.

‘Very good,’ Rey praised him. 

Rey took the groom's ring and Ben took the bride’s. They both hesitated. 

‘I think we’re going to have to see this through, I don’t think she will let us off that easy,’ Ben said in a low voice. Rey nodded in agreement. Ben took Rey’s hand in his. 

‘With this ring, I thee wed,’ he said, slipping the gold band onto her finger. Rey’s heart hammered in her chest as his fingers caressed her skin. Did it suddenly get hotter in the freezing cold, un-heated church? Because she felt like her skin was on fire. 

Rey placed the groom's ring on Ben’s hand.

‘With this ring, I thee wed,’ she said in a shaky voice. Wow. His hands were big. Very big. She wondered what else Ben had that was… 

‘I now pronounce you fake husband and wife!’ Poe called out. ‘Now kiss her, Ben!’ 

‘Yes kiss!’ The little flower girl cried. The ring bearer scrunched up his face.

‘Yucky love stuff,’ he mumbled under his breath. 

‘I don’t think we need to kiss…’ Rey said gently.

Uh oh. That had not been the right choice of words. The little girl's face turned thunderous. 

‘If you don’t kiss, I’m gonna scream.’ 

‘Me too!’ Poe interjected unhelpfully. 

Rey gave the girl an incredulous look. ‘You wouldn’t dare,’ she said.

The little girl narrowed her eyes.

‘Try me,’ she challenged. Geez, this kid was a pill. 

Rey looked helplessly at Ben. 

‘We better just do it, to prevent a scene,’ Ben said. 

Rey nodded slightly in agreement. As hostage situations went, this wasn’t exactly the worst one she could imagine. Being forced to kiss a gorgeous guy? Not exactly a hardship. Fine. Bring it on. 

Ben came towards her and put a hand on her waist. Rey pulled in a sharp breath at the gentle contact. He moved forward and pressed his lips against hers. Then everything blurred out of focus, and her heartbeat drowned out all exterior sounds. 

Rey placed a hand on Ben’s cheek and slid it into his soft hair. Ben pulled her closer, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Rey sighed softly against his mouth. She wasn’t sure she had ever been kissed like that before… hell, in that moment, she wasn’t sure she had ever been kissed at all before that day. 

His body was hard against hers, her nipples brushed deliciously against his chest and she groaned. One of his hands moved to the centre of her back and his strong fingers made her feel safe and warm… 

‘Well you two look very cosy.’ 

The distant voice dragged Rey out of her daydream and she pulled away from Ben. 

Armitage Hux was standing in the aisle looking at them both with an amused expression. 

‘Here comes the Hux, dressed in his tux!’ Poe sang to the tune of ‘here comes the bride.’ Hux snorted at him before turning back to Rey and Ben. 

‘Well, this is a turn up for the books! Rose did tell me you two would hit it off, I thought she was mad. Surely my grumpy business partner and her very best friend wouldn’t have anything in common? But I stand corrected. You seem to be getting along very well. I never expected to find you kissing at the altar quite so soon though.’ 

Rey knew she was the colour of a strawberry. 

‘Ahhh, sorry! We were just having a practice run through and got a little carried away!’ she looked at Ben for support but he just stood silently staring at her. She tried not to squirm under his intense gaze. She pulled off the ring and placed it back into the pillow. Ben followed suit. Armitage smiled at them. 

‘No harm done, I’d better get into position. Rose will be here soon.’ 

Rey nodded and turned to Ben.

‘You’d better return to your seat,’ she told him. 

He gave her one last look before returning to his place. Rey’s shoulders slumped. Was that it? Was he done with her now? Did he have nothing to say? He had kissed her first after all! What was that? Just a cruel joke? A bit of fun? 

She felt embarrassed and uneasy, but she had a job to do and this day wasn’t about her, it was about her best friend Rose. So she slapped a fake smile onto her face and made sure everything was ready for Rose’s arrival.

The wedding went smoothly much to Rey’s relief. She shed a few tears as she watched Rose and Armitage kiss from her place at the back of the church. 

Her best friend made the most beautiful bride she had ever seen, and even though Armitage was a bit rough around the edges, she could see in his eyes that he truly loved Rose with all his heart. It was a good match. Sunny and the grump. She would give him reasons to smile and he would protect her gentle soul from harm. 

She glanced at Ben as Rose and Armitage walked down the aisle with matching smiles, waving as their guest clapped and cheered. He didn’t seem to notice her. She felt sad and disappointed. Maybe all the attraction had just been on her side after all. Her heart broke a little. 

Rose embraced her just before she left the church. She whispered words of thanks and kissed her cheek. Rey held her tightly before she returned to Armitage’s side. The happy couple bundled into the shiny limousine waiting outside, and it sped them away to the reception venue. Rey waved them off with the rest of the crowd. 

‘Do you need a ride?’ 

Rey jumped as Ben’s deep voice met her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek. He was standing right behind her. She turned to look at him. Yup. Still just as handsome. Damn it. 

‘I do actually,’ she lied. She had set up a ride with a friend but she couldn’t pass up a chance to spend some alone time with her newest crush. Even if he didn’t feel the same way. Yeah, she was that pathetic. 

They walked to his car together and he opened the door for her. Urgh, he was a gentleman too? Great, that was going to help her crush. Not. Fancy car too. Which was an added bonus. 

‘That was a bit crazy back there wasn’t it?’ Ben said as they set off.

‘Yeah, that little girl was awfully bossy. Thank you for playing along.’ 

‘It was my pleasure.’ 

There was something in the way he said the word ‘pleasure’ that made Rey’s stomach tie up in knots. The venue was only a short distance away and before Rey knew it, they had arrived. 

‘Thanks for the ride,’ she said as she reached for the door. Ben placed a hand on her arm.

‘Rey, that kiss…’

‘Yes?’ Rey coaxed, looking back at him. 

‘That kiss was… really something.’ 

Rey’s heart stopped. 

‘Yeah,’ Rey agreed. ‘It was.’ 

‘Would you… would you allow me to kiss you again sometime? I would very much like to repeat that experience without the pretence or the audience.’ 

Rey blinked. Had he really just asked her that? He wanted to kiss her again? Her heart danced in her chest. He was waiting for an answer. She smiled at him.

‘Maybe… I’ll save you a dance,’ she winked as she got out of the car. Ben smirked at her behind as she walked away from him, swishing her hips a little more than was necessary for good measure. 

At the reception, Rey sat at the top table and Ben was placed at the table opposite. They didn’t get much of a chance to talk, but he rarely took his eyes off hers. Much to her utter delight. 

After Rose and Armitage cut the three tier sugar flower adorned cake, it was time for Rose to throw the bouquet. Rey wasn’t even in the drop zone, having decided to actively avoid it, but somehow Rose still managed to send the bouquet launching in her direction. It hit her square in the cheek. 

‘I get the hint, Rose!’ Rey shouted across the room while the bride dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

Later, after the happy couple had danced their first dance, the band stuck up ‘wonderful tonight’ and Ben held Rey to her promise of saving a dance for him. In actual fact, she danced with no one but Ben for the remainder of the evening. 

When the Bride and Groom had left, and all the food had been eaten and all the champagne drunk, Rey and Ben walked hand in hand to the hotel room she had rented for the evening. 

After she let them in, Ben swiftly twirled Rey into his arms and looked into her eyes. They were both drunk on bubbly and lust. 

‘So wifey, how about that kiss?’ he murmured. 

Rey bit her lip. 

‘Okay, husband.’ 

Ben’s lips met hers and the spark between them was reignited once more. When they parted they were both flushed and panting. 

‘Wow, and they say marriage kills your sex life,’ Rey breathed. 

Ben laughed as he reached for her. 

‘Not in our case,’ he murmured, pressing soft, teasing kisses to her throat. ‘I don’t think I will ever get tired of kissing you.’ 

And Ben was proven right when they returned to that same hotel room on the tenth anniversary of their wedding which had taken place at the very same church and hotel. 

Both were a little older and a little wiser, parents with a hefty mortgage and two successful businesses to run. But both still as in love with each other as they had been all those years ago. 

As Ben pulled his wife towards him and pushed a curl of hair behind her head he smiled. 

‘I told you I would never get tired of kissing you,’ he whispered in her ear before pressing his lips to hers. 

Rey smiled up at him. 

‘I’m so glad that little flower girl picked you to be my groom. I think it was fate.’ 

‘If she hadn’t intervened, I would have found some way to meet you. I was already a goner from the moment I saw you.’ 

Rey melted. ‘You still make me swoon, Mr Solo.’ 

Ben grinned and twirled Rey, dipping her over his arm and making her giggle. With a flash of desire in his eyes, he leaned down to kiss his wife for the millionth time, and for the millionth time, it felt like the first. 

**********


End file.
